Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Kyo Kara Maoh!
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom en grande majorité du Yuuram. rating Divers
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Le fil du destin

Personnage/Couple: Yuuri/Wolfram

Rating: K+ ou +10

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tomo Takabayashi

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wolfram râlait sur son lit, pourquoi il était tombé d'un gars aussi bouché que Yuuri ? C'était parti d'un malentendu entre la culture du jeune homme et celle de ce monde. Pourtant se retrouver fiancé à cet homme l'avait rendu plus humain. Et pour fier Mazoku comme lui, c'était le comble de l'ironie. Il frappa son lit, de rage, il était à même à devenir de tous ceux qui l'approchait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Le destin les avait réunis malgré tout. Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements bleus et attacha son épée autour de sa taille. Il avait encore disparu avant qu'il se réveille, pour d'obscures raisons le souverain de ses terres n'était pas resté dans leur chambre. D'habitude, les deux hommes se saluaient avant de se chamailler pour l'inaction du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Avant de se faire un câlin, ça devenait régulier dans leur vie tranquille.

-Saleté de Yuuri, si je l'attrape. Je lui ferai passer l'envie d'être un boulet. Et par la même lui faire réaliser que je suis son fiancé, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est des accolades. Il devrait honte.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée s'avança avec détermination dans les divers couloirs qui composait le château immense que le premier roi avait construit de ses mains. Au moins, il semblait avoir assez de pièces pour toutes les personnes qui vivaient en ce moment grâce au garçon qui avait accepté cette lourde tâche confié par l'âme qui vivait en lui.

Le mazoku du feu tourna à sa droite et croisa Conrad qui semblait prit en pleine réflexion. Il sourit un voyant son jeune frère. Wolfram avait fini par accepter qu'un membre de sa famille ne soit pas entièrement possesseur de pouvoir élémentaire comme lui et leur aîné Gwendal, les humains avaient eux aussi leurs qualités, tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de son homme. Le soldat aux cheveux bruns regardait le benjamin de leur fratrie avec une tendresse infinie. L'homme donnait souvent l'impression d'être devant un père pour les plus jeunes et surtout pour Yuuri et son fiancé, il semblait si mur.

-Conrad, tu as vu Yuuri ?

-je viens de le quitter, il te cherchait.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, pourquoi ce boulet me chercherait, pas capable d'être un bon fiancé.

-Il n'a pas été élevé dans notre monde, néanmoins, il m'a posé plein de questions, d'ailleurs.

-Menteur.

Le jeune homme au caractère bien trempé laissa son grand frère seul en souriant. Le roi du royaume sortit de sa cachette en soupirant légèrement. Il préparait une surprise pour l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Wolf avec la complicité de les résidents de son château. Après la grande fête, le souverain avait prévu d'embrasser son fiancé devant toute l'assemblée afin de celer leur union.

-Il serait temps de finir votre cadeau votre majesté.

-Je le sais. Il faut que je le surprenne.

-Il sera par votre baiser, tout le monde l'attendait.

Yuuri rougit avec force, il savait qu'il lui devait au moins cela puis il ne pouvait plus repousser le fait que lui aussi commençait à ne plus pouvoir vivre sans l'homme qui avait envahi son lit muni de ses nuisettes roses à dentelle légère. Une nuit où il s'était chamaillé, d'agacement Wolfram l'avait seul et jamais le jeune homme eut si froid de sa vie. A présent, il évitait d'énerver le mazoku à la chevelure dorée.

Ils passèrent la journée à s'éviter. Ce qu'ignorait le chef de ses lieux ce que le capricieux avait lui aussi prévu quelque chose pour fêter le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le fil qui les liait l'un l'autre se raccourcissait doucement. Le destin avait donné aux deux hommes des épreuves qui avaient montrés les bons comme les mauvais côtés de chacun. Ils se retrouvèrent en soirée. Après quelques cris de Wolfram, la fête battait son plein et quand vint le tour de roi pour offrir son cadeau. Il s'approcha du garçon au caractère de cochon qui faisait une moue boudeuse de plus adorable.

-Je t'offre ce cadeau, sache que comme toi comme pour moi ça signifie beaucoup.

Yuuri posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé qui rougit malgré qu'il avait longuement attendu ce moment. Le jeune homme aux habits bleu entrevit sa bouche dans l'espoir fou que l'être qui l'avait tant séduit aille plus loin que le simple bisou, mais n'en fit rien.

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas t'en sortir comme ça boulet ?

-Pour le moment si, nous sommes en public, murmura près de son oreille l'ancien lycéen.

-Alors je te ferai un cadeau dans la chambre.

Les invités se mirent à rires quand ils virent le couple rougir de gêne. Ils crièrent un géant « félicitation ». Les deux garçons se prirent la main et se quittèrent plus un seul instant. Leur nuit serait des plus longue, mais il savaient qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les baisers. Ils avanceraient lentement mais sûrement vers leur futur ensemble. D'autres nuits suivraient, ils se cherchaient encore un peu. Ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.


	2. Livre érotique

Thème: Bougie  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram ou Yuuram  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri regardait Wolfram qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il ramassa le livre de son fiancé et soupira doucement. Le voir aussi paisible et calme fit sourire le dernier roi de ces terres. Il jeta un œil sur l'ouvrage que lisait le Mazoku du feu au caractère bien trempé. Il parcourut les premières lignes sous la lumière vacillante de la bougie et rougit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage traitant des relations en oubliant aucun détail. Il avait beau s'être habitué à vivre en ces lieux, mais leurs mœurs libérés rendait le jeune homme perplexe. Pourquoi il sentait son cœur battre ? Pourquoi il avait chaud d'un coup ? Il referma le livre brusquement, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pomme bien mûre.

-Yuuri ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

-Trop tard espèce de boulet et pourquoi est-tu si rouge.

-Euh... Pour rien.

-Tu l'as lu, le boulet serrait-il devenu un mari digne de ce nom ? Vérifions cela.

Le souverain sentit les lèvres de son fiancé sur les siennes, les mains se faufilant dans ses vêtements du bas devenu trop serré pour une raison dont il ignorait tout. Le plus petit prit les devant et lui offrit un plaisir unique et inédit, la masturbation.


	3. Mariage en vue?

Thème : Une grande différence d'âge

Personnage(s): Yuuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

OoOoOoOoO

Yuuri soupira longuement, savoir qu'il était vachement moins âgé que son fiancé lui restait en travers de la gorge. Malgré le fait que les mazokus vivaient vachement plus longtemps que les êtres humains normaux, le fossé que leurs âges avait creusé pour eux était difficilement comblées pour le Maoh. S'il n'était pas le premier homme de Wolfram ? Si celui-ci mourait avant lui ? Tant de questions lui tournaient dans sa tête. Il regarda le doux visage du garçon blond au caractère de cochon qui avait su tant le séduire durant ses nombreux voyages en ces terres qui considéraient comme les siennes à présent. Il s'était habitué à être le roi suprême de ces hommes qui parlait et écrivait différemment des Japonnais. Il le vit s'occuper de ce jardin avec un soin et une délicatesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il souhaita la connaître sur sa peau et frissonna à cette pensée. Si quelqu'un lisait ses pensées, on le prendrait sûrement pour un pervers. Quoique... Il tourna sa tête et marcha le long des couloirs bien trop nombreux du château du serment de sang. On allait le prendre pour un obsédé qui pensait qu'au sexe. Il fallait dire que le fait que son fiancé ne soit pas contre n'arrangeait rien à la donne.

-Il faut vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs.

-Je ne pense que ça ennuie messire von Bielfied. Quand pensez-vous officialiser vos fiançailles ?

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre à vrai dire et demander à Gunther, il risque de devenir complètement fou et courir dans tous les sens en annonçant que le grand Maoh va se marier.

-Si tu t'attends à la discrétion, tu vas être déçu, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie un Maoh.

-Pourtant, Cecillia s'est marié de nombreuses fois.

-Et chaque fois, c'était une fête.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Shinou a tout observé de sa forme minuscule.

Yuuri pouffa en imaginant le petit être surveiller tous les souverains qui avaient pris sa suite. Il y avait rien à dire, avoir un ami comme Murata t'enlevait des fois des idées pas tout à fait nettes de ton son esprit. C'était bien la réincarnation du grand sage, bien qu'assez taquin quand il le voulait vraiment. C'était bien de sa faute s'il devenait aussi penché sur la chose. Le livre, la nourriture, les insinuations directes puis indirectes.

-Murata?

-Oui Yuuri ?

-Est que Wolf va mourir avant moi ? Est-ce que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ?

-Non, une fois marié vous partagerez vos vie jusqu'à la fin sauf divorce. Pour les enfants, je parie que notre inventeuse de génie nous concoctera quelque chose de génial pour que puissiez avoir des enfants naturellement.

Le Maoh aux cheveux noirs rougit furieusement avant de s'incliner et remercier silencieusement son ami. Il savait quoi faire à présent, glisser l'idée à la femme aux cheveux rouges de faire une machine à faire des bébés. Il avança d'un pas ferme vers elle, ignorant les regards curieux qui se posaient vers lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait l'homme aux cheveux noirs si sérieux.


	4. Marriage consommé

Thème: Photo: Masque de fête

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri mit son masque correctement, il sourit en espérant que son Wolfram le laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Ils devenaient de plus en plus physique avec le temps, ce qui était pire c'est que même lui commençait à y prendre goût. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs qui trahissait sa nature de Maoh de ces terres. Il marcha le long des couloirs avec lenteur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit quelqu'un le plaquer sur le mur. Le souverain grogna avant de voir son homme lui faire les yeux doux.

-Tu es beau, boulet.

-Je ne suis pas un boulet, je te rappelle que mariage n'est pas une excuse pour que tu me sautes dessus tous les soirs...

-Mais on doit consommer notre union... Et tu sais ce que notre inventrice de génie a dit.

-Je sais, je sais le faire le plus souvent pour que notre enfant se fasse rapidement.

Un sourire se fendit sur le visage du mazoku de feu qui retira avec empressement son bas avant de s'occuper de celui de cette personne qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et qui ne le quitterai jamais. Wolfram s'empala après avoir masturbé son homme et bougea de lui-même. Ils firent l'amour dans le couloir...


	5. Enceint

Thème: Petit Soulier  
Paring: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartient à leur auteur.

Note : sinon j'ai pensé à faire une vraie fanfic avec ses deux-là...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wolfram sourit tendis qu'il choisissait des chausses pour son homme mais aussi pour leur enfant qu'il portait bien que cela ne voit pas encore si bien que si Yuuri ne savait pas pour ses nausées matinales, il aurait sûrement passé au-dessus de cette paternité très surprenante... Anissina était fière d'elle, son invention fonctionnait du tonnerre. Il faut dire que les deux hommes s'étaient tellement sauté l'une sur l'autre que c'était inévitable... Le mazoku aux cheveux blond était fier de porter cet enfant.

Le maoh aux cheveux noirs soupira en prenant les petits souliers et imagina à pourrait ressembler un mélange de lui et de son mari. Depuis qu'il portait la vie, le souverain de ces terres avait très envie de le prendre encore et encore en lui murmurant quelques mots coquins et amoureux. Il prit son blondinet préféré dans ses bras et embrassa son cou pâle.

-Yuuri, on est en public.

-Je ne fais qu'un câlin à mon mari.

-Dans ton monde qui plus est...

-Mon monde est là où tu es.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Boulet.

Yuuri roula des yeux avant de s'approcher l'oreille de son amant et lui chuchota qu'une fois seul, il ne se gênerait pas...


End file.
